


Midnight Snack

by MamiAfterDark (EdamamiTomoe)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Cannibalism, F/F, Guro, hey you really shouldn't read this if you're disgusted by guro and whatnot, like seriously don't read it if it's not your thing don't even do it out of curiosity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/MamiAfterDark
Summary: Nico woke up hungry and went to Nozomi for a midnight snack.Note: Contains guro, don't even click on this if you don't like this kinda stuff





	Midnight Snack

“Nozomi, I’m hungry.”

It’s late at night, and Nico’s gotten out of her bed looking for a snack, still in her disheveled jammies, when she found the perfect snack she’s looking for. Nozomi’s sitting at the table, also in her jammies, looking pretty as she sipped her cup of joe and did her newspaper crossword puzzles.

When she heard Nico’s declaration of hunger, Nozomi smiled at her, put down her things and settled her mug of joe on the coaster, and turned towards her, saying softly, “Would you like to have a bite or two, Nicocchi?”

“Yes please.” Nico groaned, feeling awfully hungry and rather excited to get eating, even though she’s still feeling rather groggy from having woken up in the middle of the night.

Kneeling down in front of Nozomi as the girl opened up her legs and lifted up her shirt, Nico gently rubbed Nozomi’s tummy and gave it a soft lick, before gazing up at her girlfriend again and asking, “How much?”

“As much as you’d like, Nicocchi.” Nozomi gave her a warm smile and gently petted Nico, playing with her hair a bit, “Just be gentle, alright?”

“Okay.”

Nico proceeded to slowly take Nozomi’s stomach apart, digging her nails in deeply and pulling her flesh apart, gently though, secretly enjoying the sound of her girlfriend’s gasps and soft moans, until finally, she got a good view of the juicy intestines she’s got a hankering for. Taking a moment to lick up the tasty blood on her hands and on her girlfriend’s tummy first, Nico cleaned up well before finally digging in, with a cute little, “Itadakimasu ~”

Reaching in and pulling on Nozomi’s small intestines, Nico brought her face close and took a bite, grinding the soft chewy flesh with her teeth until she took a nice chunk off to nom on. She really didn’t have to do that if she just pulled hard enough, but she knew that Nozomi found the gnawing sensation to be a turn on, so Nico decided to do that with every bite of her delectable guts. After all, it’s only polite to make the girl she’s cannibalizing feel good for treating her to such a nice meal.

Nico chew chew chew, and chew on the bites of intestines she’s taken until they’re mush before swallowing, absolutely loving its flavour. The only way they could be enhanced would be if she actually took the time to cook and season them properly, but that’s too much work for a midnight snack, so Nico simply enjoyed Nozomi’s intestines raw, taking bite after bite after bite, each and every single time bringing her girlfriend closer to climax, evident from her erotic moans and quivering lips.

As much as Nico wanted to bring her girlfriend to climax by gnawing on and eating her guts though, she was actually getting pretty full, having cleared out almost half of Nozomi’s small intestines. But she was determined to finish the job, and give her a girlfriend a pleasant time, so she instead started to lick up Nozomi’s organs, lapping eagerly at her half-eaten small intestines, caressing her large intestines too, nibbling and sucking softly on her liver, toying and teasing with her insides until finally, Nozomi came, her quim gushing out and her organs quivering as her muscles contracted. 

“Gochisousama deshita ~” Nico said politely and bowed, after having closed Nozomi’s stomach back up and cleaned up all the blood. Well, as much of the blood as she could, but her and Nozomi’s jammies were going to have to go in the wash.

“Hmhm, you ate quite a bit, hmm? You really were hungry, huh?” Nozomi giggled, rubbing her stomach and getting a good feel for how much was now missing from her. “Don’t worry, they’ll all be regenerated by breakfast time.”

“Okayy. Thank you, Nozomi.” Nico smiled sweetly and gave her girlfriend a big kiss to the lips. “I think I should go back to bed now.”

“Alrighty Nicocchi, sleep well this time ~” Nozomi smooch smooch her girlfriend.

“Good niiiight.” Nico yawned and headed back to bed. It’s always easier to fall asleep on a full stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on a whim. Long before I got into Love Live, when I was still in the PMMM fandom, I used to write a lot of guro. But I haven't in a long time. But I do wanna branch out and write all sorts of content for Love Live though, so that means writing guro, at least once. I probably won't do this a lot though. But yeah, a thing. I'm probably making little sense rn but that's because I more or less emptied my mind and am out of words to put down.
> 
> I swear, I'm still working on the other WIPs, and making very slow progress on them.
> 
> I'm hungry, I should go do something about lunch.


End file.
